High School Pokemon - The Musical: Episodios 2° Parte
<<<<< High School Pokemon - The Musical Episodio 15: Bienvenida * Hello Goodbye - Club (en concierto) * Telephone - Mimi y Alex (en el Gimnacio) En el Proximo Episodio de Glee Los Nuevos alborotan la Escuela Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Te combiene no entrar a las porristas o estaras Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Frita Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Me oiste Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Ami nadie me da ordenes Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Adios Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: -Pone reproductor- Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Hello, hello baby you called?. I can't hear a thing Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Entonces tendras que pasar mi prueba >=D Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Claro cualquier dia me gustaria Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Es ahora Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Estoy muy ocupado lo siento Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Dije Ahora! Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: El Señor no quiere Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: Algun inconveniente >=( Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: No ninguno -Se va- Y se acercan las Nacionales Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Somos… Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: 11 Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Y carlos? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Se fue de viaje Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: y tambien toge Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno necesitamos 5 mas Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Por eso, Nos presentaremos en el auditorio Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Para hacer un concierto Por eso no se pierdan glee, El Sabado 16 Solo por PE Episodio 16: Nuevos * Vete, no me hables! - Gabriella Ft Raperos de la Calle (calle ewe) Los Nuevos Amenazan a la Escuela Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Nos entretendremos mucho aki Archivo:Cara de Hitmontop.png: -Paso Breakdance- Archivo:Cara de Squirtle.png: -Le escupe a German- Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: e_O Y Gabriella sigue enojada con German Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ¡Y SOLO QUIERO ESTAR! Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: TE QUIERO MATAR! Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: >o< Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Eso es ironico, Pero no, Ke me podrian hacer.. Y Medicham debera de Elejir Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Ok Dare mi Veredicto Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Las de la inmunidad son.. Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Mimi y chiro Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Quedan 3.. Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: =S Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: =O Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: =S Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: y 1 Solo puesto.. Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Y como Diria mi Amigo Donald Trump Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Las 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: EEEEESTAAAAAN DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS Por eso no se pierdan "Glee" El Martes 19 solo por PE Episodio 17: Mala Reputacion * Empire States of Mind - El club (En el Comedor) * Ice Ice Baby - El Club (En el Salon de Musica) Narrador: Algunos necesitaran ayuda.. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Necesito Ayuda.. Narrador: ewe xD Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Lo que necesitas es tener mala Reputacion Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Y yo te enseñare Narrador: Es hora de Ponerse Rudos Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Usted sabe de mala reputacion? Todos: xDDDDD Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok. Practikemos Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png: -Toca teclado- Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: -Toca bateria- * Empieza la Cancion Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: let's kick it Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Ice ice baby Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Ice ice baby Narrador: Por eso no te lo pierdas el Sabado xD Narrador: Solo por PE Episodio 18: Rupturas * Gives you hell - Gabriela y el Club (club) * So What - Medicham y las Porristas (Auditorio) Las Cosas ahora se aclararan de Gallade.png]: Pero porke? Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Quiero el Divorcio Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Estabamos en nuestra mejor etapa Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Adios Nicolas Mientras mas alto estes mas dolera la caida Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Pero porque!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: TWT Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Tu consuelame Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: ewe (esto es tan incomodo) Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: TOT Pero siempre hay espacio para la musica Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Gives You Hell ♪ Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: =S Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: u.u Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: -Guitarra- Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: I don’t know where he went Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: So i’m gonna drink my money Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: I’m not gonna pay his rent Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: -Guitarra- Nope 300px No te pierdas Glee El Domingo Por Pokespectaculos! Episodio 19: Musical Express * Beat It . Hombres del Club (Club) * Express Yourself - Mujeres del Club (club) * Yerbatero - Alejandro (club) La Tarea del dia, Expresarse en una Palabra Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Divinidad Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Aptitud Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Pereza Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ohh vamos.. Mientras Medicham quedra destruir el club Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png: Que Paso ahora.. Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Pues.. Yo no puedo sola con el club Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png: Esa no es excusa Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Podria poner a unas mas Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngArchivo:Cara de Espeon.png: Nos llaman? Y se vera la Verdadera cara de Alejandro Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: No sere mas el Niño Callado -3- Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Te Escuchamos xD Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Esto va para el Club Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Vamos! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: -toca la guitarra electrica- Video:Juanes - Yerbatero Todo esto el 14 Viernes en "Glee" Episodio 20: Confesiones * A Year Without Rain - Leafeon (club) * Girlfriend - Chinchou (club) Este Domingo, Habra sorpresas Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Puedo hablar con usted? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Habla xD Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Me llamaron para la Academia de Kanto Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Me voy del Club! Kasumi volvera Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Hola a Todos! Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hola Kasumi >.< (Hija de ñam malñañan) Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Kasumi Volviste ED Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Si no te podia dejar solo :P Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: nwn Y se develaran sentimientos Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Porque quiero -3- Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: No es buena excusa Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Sientate! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Pero me tengo.. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Sientate! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Solo escucha Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Can you feel me? ♪ Video:Selena Gomez & The Scene - A Year Without Rain lyrics Todo esto en HSP solo en PE Episodio 21: Sustituto * Baby - Bulbasaur (Auditorio) * Carito - Combusken (Imaginacion xD) Este Miercoles, Bulbasaur se le declarara a Chinchou Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ok si quieres ser mi novio Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Tendras que Cantar un solo de Justin bidoof .3. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Pero es gay! D8 Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Todos le dicen esto >w< Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Solo canta.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: e.e La Gripe desatara una cadena de enfermos Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png: -estornuda- Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: -estornuda- Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: -estornuda- Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png: -estornuda- Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: No me contagien D8 Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.pngArchivo:Cara de Croconaw.pngArchivo:Cara de Combusken.pngArchivo:Cara de Umbreon.png: -se le acercan como zombies- Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Shu shu con ustedes!! -saca desinfectantes- Y el Sustituto traera problemas Archivo:Cara de Ambipom hembra.png: Good morning studiantes when class begins Archivo:Cara de Ambipom hembra.png: My Nombre is Carolina Archivo:Cara de Floatzel.png: Odio ingles TwT Archivo:Cara de Ambipom hembra.png: Oh come on Archivo:Cara de Ambipom hembra.png: be repeated Archivo:Cara de Ambipom hembra.png: Demi Lovato is in rehabilitacion for emotional problems Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: e.e Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: ah.. ♥w♥ Archivo:Cara de Ambipom hembra.png: x3 Todo esto el miercoles (creo que ya lo dije xD) En PE Episodio 22: Mi Banda Escolar * Big Time - GLI Luis y Ivi (Auditorio) * Dog Days - El Club (Auditorio) Episodio 23: El Homenaje a M.J. * Black or White - Generation 5° (Auditorio) * Thriller - Lady Gengar y el Club (Club) Episodio 24: Enemigos * Teenage Dream - Generation 5° (Auditorio de HSM) * Mercy - La Akademia de Canto (Auditorio de la Akademia) Episodio 25: Las Regionales * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? Encuesta ¿Como te Parece esta temporada? Malisima, debio terminar en la 1° No me atreveria a Leerla Buena Buenisimaaa Estoy como Lok@ porque saldre aki x33 Adiccion(no kreo) * Duela a quien le duela Esta Temporada Volvera con Mas. Comentarios * Iniciare yo que soy la autora, xD, me esforsare mas en esta temporada que en la otra =D, asi ke disfrutenla *xDDDDDD sii m encanta esta genial...!!!!green 4 ever... <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy 4 ever 23:20 24 sep 2010 (UTC) *LA ADOROOOOOOO MOLA UN MONTOOOOOOON ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 02:07 25 sep 2010 (UTC) *uuuuuuuuuuhhhh la acabo de ver esta bacam holaxxx XP dices algo??? *Lady Gengar xDDDDDDDDDDDDD K ganas d k empieceeee casi coincidió cn el streno d la segunda temporada de glee hace una semana xDDDDD Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? *GRacias por sus comentarios x3, ami tambien me hacen ilusiones xD, La Nueva Temporada de Glee Directo a Las Nacionales[[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] * Me encanta!!!!, he leido todos los capitulos y deverias seguirla =) MeGustaPokemon...Yque..!!! 19:50 26 oct 2010 (UTC) *Es genial!! que continue pronto! XD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 12:32 13 ene 2011 (UTC)Y *o casi ni aparesco >:( Dark Love 22:10 16 ene 2011 (UTC) * Tu eres el Snivy xD, Apareceras mas en la 3° temporada xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 22:23 16 ene 2011 (UTC)